


Holly and Mistletoe

by RABel



Series: Happy Huxlidays [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, drama but there is no drama, somewhat speedy relationship, the oc is just there to move the story along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RABel/pseuds/RABel
Summary: Kylo juggled the bag and box in his hands and he tried to get his keys out of his pockets without dropping anything. Just as he got his keys from his pocket, his cake box that he’d balanced poorly on top of the bag slipped and nearly crashed onto the ground only to be caught by a leather gloved hand that was conceded to the rather striking ginger from the Deli.Kylo quickly unlocked his car and shoved his bag into the passenger seat before taking the cake from the man’s hand. “Thank you.” He said a bit more breathless that he wanted.The ginger gave a small smile and reached out a hand, “Hux.” He offered.Kylo took his hand and gave a small shake before offering, “Kylo.” in return.“Well, Kylo,” Hux started, “I hope your cake isn’t too damaged, it was nice to meet you.”“Yeah.” Was the only thing Kylo could get out along with a little crooked smile. Hux gave a soft laugh before giving a little waved and walking off down the street. Kylo waved back when the other man had already disappeared into the small crowed that wandered the streets.





	Holly and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is not edited(because I guess I just don't put effort into anything anymore) so please excuse all that. You can find me here [FrackenArt](http://frackenart.tumblr.com/)

_ Orcoskies _ was closed, shut down early for the Holiday season but Kylo still waited outside it, peeking through the front window of the Deli, which was decked out in Hanukkah decoration, to see the shadows moving around inside of it. There was a jingle from the bells on the door as it opened and Al appeared in the door frame. She waved him over and held the door for him as he slid past her and into the small shop.

 

“You're cousin was here earlier.” Was the first thing out of her mouth as she stared back behind the counter. She had on her work uniform of a white pinstriped red button up and matching red pants all covered by a slightly blood stained apron. “She was looking around for god knows what before buying fancy ass spices I accidently bought like a million years ago. I feel like was she wasting time trying to wait for you but you know me and my paranoia.”

 

“Hope she didn’t say anything to ruin your day.”Kylo offered as he was up to the Deli counter and watch as the stout brunet chopped the chuck of some very unfortunate cattle into manageable bits without even looking.

 

“She did wish me a merry Christmas, I thought the name, the noise and -hell- maybe even the large sigh in the window that says ‘ _Happy Hanukkah_ ’ people would get the hint.” With a huff she slid her knife back into it’s holder and tossed the newly cut pieces of meat into their respective containers before taking off her gloves and turning back to the counter. “I didn’t give her any ‘ _family friend_ ’ discounts, so I guess we’re even.”

 

Kylo let out a little laugh, “You're  _ really _ got her there, ruthless.”

 

“She forced me to stand behind the counter for a straight hour while she walked around the shop like an idiot.” Al said flatly, “Speaking of that; what can I get for ya?”

 

“Just two of the steaks there and any of the bits you got leftover for the dog.”

 

“Yeah, just hand over all my hard work to you dog.” Al scoffed sarcastically as she started to pack up his meat, throwing in a pack of her seasoning as a little extra gift before turning back to him and offering him a paper bag of his things. “Anything else?”

 

“Yeah, just some-”

 

Kylo was cut off by two curt knocks on the door that caught both of them by surprise. Al raised a brow at the door before calling out, “It’s open!” to whoever was behind it and turning back to Kylo who gestured to the cake displays on the other end of the meat case.

 

“Sorry for being late, Mitaka doesn’t know how to drive.” the man who walked in. He tugged off his hat to reveal bright red hair that made his pale skin even paler. He was dressed smartly in a navy blue suite covered by a black cotton trench coat and plaid scarf. He gave Kylo a once over with his piercing clear eyes that seemed to bounce back and forth between blue and green, only to have his attention pulled back to Al as she spoke again.

 

“Says the man without a license.” She laughed, “Your things are in the back already wrapped.” Al said as she handed Kylo his boxed up cake slice.

 

The man walked past that, giving only a soft thank you and casting one last glance at Kylo before he disappeared into the back room. “I’ve never been able to go in the back room.” Kylo nearly whined.

 

“Have you ever asked?”

 

“No.” Kylo quickly turned back to Al with bright eyes, “Wait, can I go in the back?”

 

Al gave one short bark of a laugh, “No.”

 

Kylo’s bright expression fell and he glared at Al through narrowed eyes, “Ass.”

 

“Took you a while, but you finally got it.” She smiled before waving Kylo over to the cash register. “Come on, I got a dinner to get to at five.”

 

Kylo pulled out his card before she even asked for it and waited till he needed to sigh, tapping the mock pen on the top of the little screen as she stood there. Just as he sighed and was handed his card back the other man appeared to the side of him a few feet away holding up a bottle of rather expensive looking wine.

 

“Question Al; was this opened when you got it?” 

 

Al gave a hint of a smirk in return. “Would you rather that, or me having a curacy swig.”

 

“This is a bit more than a  _ swig _ .”

 

Al shrugged as she handed Kylo his recite. She gave him a little smile to Kylo and waved to him as he left before turning back to the ginger with a look Kylo could only compare cat that been found out. Kylo juggled the bag and box in his hands and he tried to get his keys out of his pockets without dropping anything. Just as he got his keys from his pocket, his cake box that he’d balanced poorly on top of the bag slipped and nearly crashed onto the ground only to be caught by a leather gloved hand that was conceded to the rather striking ginger from the Deli. 

 

Kylo quickly unlocked his car and shoved his bag into the passenger seat before taking the cake from the man’s hand. “Thank you.” He said a bit more breathless that he wanted. 

 

The ginger gave a small smile and reached out a hand, “Hux.” He offered.

 

Kylo took his hand and gave a small shake before offering, “Kylo.” in return.

 

“Well, Kylo,” Hux started, “I hope your cake isn’t too damaged, it was nice to meet you.”

 

“Yeah.” Was the only thing Kylo could get out along with a little crooked smile. Hux gave a soft laugh before giving a little waved and walking off down the street. Kylo waved back when the other man had already disappeared into the small crowed that wandered the streets. The was a small snort from behind him that made him spin around to find Al standing in the doorway of her Deli with a knowing smirk on her lips.

 

“God, you're horrible at that.”

 

\---

 

Hux poured two glasses of wine and set them softly down on his glass top coffee table before sitting down on his ice blue sofa. Everything was perfect; he had three pine scented candles lit, nice warm blanket wrapped around his waist, a nice little plate of crackers and cheese perfect for two people … if there was two people, that was.

 

He had the perfect setup for a wonderful night with a loved one, all except for the loved one that is. Instead he sat working on the second glass of wine watching a Mel Gibson movie and talking to himself. He had been on the third movie when the person across the street from him had come home, the mysterious man that worked the oddest hours and did the most weird things in the middle of the night. Hux had been lucky enough to meet him yesterday, but that only made everything all the more odd. What one man can eat enough stake to serve a family of four?

 

Hux looked slightly past the T.V. to watch this man living across from him, Kylo, go about in his own world. Moving things Hux had never seen before from one room to another -throwing most of it- before pulling something large into the room and setting it up. Hux got himself another drink before walking up to the window, careful to stay in the shadow as he watch Kylo placing one last thing in place before ducking out of sight. A few seconds later the room was cast in blues, greens, reds, oranges and whites from the lights that shined on the larger Christmas tree he had been setting up.

 

Something about it all made Hux slightly self conscious about his own apartment. Looking around himself, there was no lights but the lamp next to the sofa that was on, there was no decorations for  _ any  _ holiday or anything he could convince himself that looked festive. Of course there was nothing, and now he just felt like a creeper scrooge scowling at the world for his own problems.

 

“What am I doing?” Hus asked himself as she turned away from the window. He looked down to the glass in his hand and downed the rest of his wine before stalking off to his room and tucking himself into the fluffy sheets to wallow in his loneliness and self loathing all by himself, like he does with nearly every other thing in his life.

 

God, he’s so lonely.

 

\---

 

“Who was he, how can I get in contact, and do I need money.”

 

Al choked on the lakta donut she had half stuffed into her mouth. She nearly keeled over as she hacked on the food. Eyes watering as she turned to look back to Kylo with a face of pure relief that she had bested the potato donut and was alive and well. After the death scare was over, Al fixed Kylo with a glare.

 

“The fuck are you on about, Kylo?” 

 

“That guy from yesterday, Hux, I want to know everything about him.” Kylo demanded grabbing Al by her arms and shaking her slightly making it hard for her to reach for her straw on her cup of hot coco.

 

“First of all: you sound like a total creeper right now. Second thought: I’m heading over to his house now to pick up a bottle of cheap wine he said I could have.” She said, mumbling through the last bit as she looked through her pockets for her keys to lock her front door, “I don’t think Hux would mind much if you tag along anyway.”

 

Kylo paused in his steps as he was starting to follow Al down her steps and to the side walk. “Wait, what’s that suppose to mean?”

 

“That he won’t mind you popping by because he … won’t. What’s it suppose to mean Kylo?” Al turned away from him then and started down the street with her phone in her hand. 

 

Something seemed to warm in Kylo’s chest at the thought that was probably the complete opposite of what he was interpreting it as but he still couldn’t stop the joy that made him raise his chest that bit higher. He quickly caught up with Al, trying his hardest not to skip the way to wherever they were going -which was ending up looking oddly familiar-.

 

“Al this is …” He paused as the rounded one of the street corners and stood opposite to his building complex. “He lives …”

 

“Across from you, yeah.” Al finished for him, “I’m surprised you've never seen him actually, thought he barely does get out now that I think about it.” She walked up to the front door of the large brick building and clicked one of the buzzers and the door unlocked in response.

 

Al walked up and in like she owned the place, Kylo quickly rushing in behind her before the door could close. They made their way to the elevator and Al picked the button for the fourth floor before sitting back against the wall and looking back down to his phone. Kylo was acquisition of all things, not able to keep his feet still and wanting desperately to pace though the small metal box gave no room for it.

 

Once the door opened, he was lead through a few short corridors till they stopped in front of a black door with the numbers ‘ _ 424 _ ’ screwed to it in gold numbering. Al gave three loud bangs to the solid door and from the other side got a “ _ Hold you're horses _ ”. Al rolled her eyes but said back on the doorframe.

 

Not five seconds later, Hux came to the door with a small ‘ _ Hello _ ’ in greeting. He looked at Al with a slightly annoyed smile before turning to Kylo when something just seemed to click. Kylo was stuck, piercing eyes staring at him like they knew everything about him, Kylo wasn’t quite sure that they didn’t. They were pulled from their little moment by Al shiving Hux slightly in order to get into his house.

 

Hux fell away from him then, holding the door from him as he walked in but avoiding his eyes. Kylo wandered into the living room to stand near where Al was standing when his eyes found the window. The window straight into his own. With a direct view of his own living room. He tilted his head and considered it for a minute.

 

“I didn’t know I lived across from you.” he stated blankly before turning to see Hux paused in handing over a few bottles of wine to Al. 

 

The ginger swallowed and simply said, “Yeah.”

 

“That seems like an interesting conversation piece,” Al said as she grabbed the bottle and started away from Hux. “Why don’t-” she struggled slightly with the door, “-you all talk about that.” Before He could say anything, the door was shut and he and hux were stuck, once again, just staring. Kylo swallowed this time.

 

“Do you believe in love at first sight.”

 

“Not really.”

 

_ Well shit, _ Kylo thought.

 

“I mean, not usually.”

 

_ Wait, what’s that suppose to me _ .

 

“But that’s only usually _.”  _ Hux said as he wrung his hand together.

 

“Let’s talk why don’t we.” Kylo offered and the next thing he knew he had a mug of coffee in his hand and he was sitting on a rather comfortable sofa with an even more comfortable blanket watching Mel Gibson as he share nearly everything there was to know about himself to a man he’d meet only a few days ago. The most odd thing of all was that he wouldn’t change a single thing about it.

 

\---

 

“Kylo, I don’t need a tree in my apartment, you have one in your own already.”

 

“Get the stick out of your ass Hux, and get into the holiday spirit.”

 

Hux rolled his eyes at the large oaf he’d somehow fallen head over heels for within a week. It was something straight out of a fairytale but he wouldn’t have it anyother way, something about the whole thing just felt … right. When something like that happens you just don’t  _ want  _  to question it.

 

“Fine then, pick a small one though, I don’t need pine needle all over the floor.” Kylo, of course, just nodded along as he looked through a few of the larger evergreens before stopping at one and looking over to Hux like a child that just spotted their favorite toy. “Or you could not listen to me at all.”

 

“Oh, come on, it will be fun.”

 

“For about a week till I have to clean up after it.” Kylo pouted at him, his dark brown eyes looking almost like a puppy’s and melting something cold in Hux, making him give up much easier then he would ever want to admit to himself, “God, I hate you.”

 

Kylo scoop him up into his arms, holding Hux by the waist as he rested his forehead on the other’s and giving a light peck, “I know.” he let go of his waist and pick out the tree, buying it and tieing it to the top of his car while Hux watch with slight disdain for the tree. All the way back to his apartment, he could only think of the mess and saying as much to Kylo as the larger man lugged the tree into the elevator with them  _ and _ to his room  **_and_ ** while he set it up.

 

Just as another comment left his mouth, Hux was shut up by Kylo’s covering his. They stayed there awhile, Hux holding Kylo close as Kylo leaned into him and nearly dipped him before breaking it off and looking at him with the most loving that Hux had ever experienced. It was all so warm and inviting and Hux wanted nothing more than to wrap himself in Kylo and cuddle down for the rest of the night.

 

“Hux?” his voice was barely a whisper on Kylo lips.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Shut up.”


End file.
